themkfanonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadia
Nadia is an assassin from Outworld that had a terrible accident that caused her body to mutate into the acidic being she is now. Personality Cold, Vindictive, Vicious, Cautious, Stoic, Graceful, & Dangerous. Appearance Nadia was originally born looking very different from how she appears now. She is a very tall and althetic woman at 6'1" and 130lbs. Originally she had average skintone, with black hair, and grey eyes however after her fall into a pit of acid and she bonded with it on a molecualr level she has changed. Now her skin is burned to a dark tan, her hair is bleached white and worn in a ponytail, and her eyes are bright green and give off a glow. She also has a pure acid form where her entire body turns green and is a toxic is nature. She tends to dress in outfits green, black, grey, and white in color. History Nadia was born in Outworld to a clan of assassins and was raised to work for the highest bidder; usually the emperor Shao Kahn. She lost her father at a young age and was raised by her mother who taught her various magics. As a child raised to be an assassin she was raised to be cold and to repress her own emotions in order to get her job done. She has a tough child and it cuased her to draw away from normal relationships as she was afraid of harming them or getting hurt herself. As a teenager she quicky began her career as a very proficient killer and made money for herself and her family because of it. She was able to support her mother until she remarried and Nadia decided she wanted to look for her own place. She took on various complicated hits and this caused quite a few people in her village to envy her prowess. As a young adult Nadia had a horrible accident that changed her life forever. She was on a mission with other assassins when she was thrown into a pool of acid during the battle. Her partners assumed she was dead but she eventually emerged mutated by the acid. She lost most of the memories of her former life from the transformation however she remembers the traitors who abandoned her and the various ways she can get her revenge. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities *Acid Manipulation- The ability to create, manipulate and control acids along with acid-based characteristics. **Create, manipulate and control acids at will, using it as beams/blasts or focused bullets/edges. ***Causes matter to melt. ***Can corrode selected substances, organic and non-organic. **Acid Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor, explosives or allies/servants. ***Acid Infusion **Acid Fumes Manipulation **Immune to Acid. **Acidic Blood. **'Self-Molecular Manipulation': Alter the molecular structures of the body to transform into various forms. **'Enhanced Regeneration': By altering cellular structure, one can rejuvenate cells to regenerate, and even maintain youth, granting eternal youth. Signature Moves *N/A Throw *N/A X-Ray Move *N/A Fatalities *N/A Other Finishers *N/A Character Relationships *Unknown parents; forgotten mother and step-father, deceased father. *Friend of Eclipse, Zoi, and Sydney. *Ally of Sydney. *Enemy of her former partners who abandoned her on her last mission. Quotations *"Money doesn't get you everything you want..." *"And you assumed that would work why exactly?" *"Tch, you can't afford me." *"I'm waiting." *"Alright, so you aren't completely useless after all." Trivia * Before her accident she was rather average in appearance however now she is very easy to spot in a crowd. * Nadia only takes on jobs from people who can afford her hefty price and despite her own selfish want she usually gives most of it away to poor families. * She had no problem with killing as it was what she was raised to do and she really doesn't know how to do anything else. * Nadia is always looking for spell books that might have a spell that will help her recover her lost memories. * She is a loner by nature but lately Sydney has been tagging along with her in her travels. * Nadia is a very brave individual who is unafraid to take on any challenger when it comes to kombat. *Likes: Money, swords, spell books, green gemstones, Outworld wine, sake. *Dislikes: Weaklings. Category:Outworld Characters